leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Ruins of Abundance
りの |translated_name=Ruins of Harvest |location=Ula'ula Island |mapdesc=The ruins that enshrine Tapu Bulu, one of the land spirits. It is said that life grows here. |region=Alola |generation= |mapsize=250px }} The Ruins of Abundance (Japanese: りの Ruins of Harvest) are a location on Ula'ula Island in Alola, located north of the Haina Desert. The Ruins of Abundance are the location of , the guardian deity of Ula'ula Island. Tapu Bulu can be battled after becoming the . Geography Items (if not yet obtained)|US=yes|UM=yes}} Zygarde Cube Pokémon Pokémon Sun and Moon Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Layout In the anime The Ruins of Abundance debuted in Some Kind of Laziness!, where and Acerola traveled there in order to meet and get it to help Ash in his training for his rematch with Nanu. The two found Tapu Bulu loafing around at the top of the ruins, initially too lazy to even help Ash. After being surprised by , however, the Land Spirit Pokémon finally got up and demonstrated its powers by planting several seeds and growing them into big trees in a matter of seconds. As Ash's Rowlet rested on one of the trees for a moment, it was struck by a sudden burst of power, causing it to learn on the spot. Soon after, it started to rain, and Ash and started playing in the rain. Unfortunately, Ash's Lycanroc got dirty when the other Pokémon splashed mud on it, causing it to go berserk once again. However, Ash reminded Lycanroc of its time as a , when it hadn't minded getting dirty at all. This trip down the memory lane was enough to snap Lycanroc out of its rage. The rain then passed, and Tapu Bulu surprised Ash by challenging him and Lycanroc to a battle. During the battle, Lycanroc was tossed into a pool of water, but emerged from it without going berserk, and eventually learned , much to Ash's pleasure. Tapu Bulu then stopped the battle and offered Ash and his Pokémon Oran Berries from the trees, before going back to lazing off. The ruins reappeared in Guiding an Awakening!, where it served as the site of Ash's grand trial battle with Nanu. To Ash's surprise, Nanu informed him that he was only allowed to use one Pokémon against his three. After recovering from the initial shock, Ash accepted this condition and chose to use his Lycanroc for the battle. After Lycanroc had beaten two of Nanu's Pokémon, Tapu Bulu appeared above the battlefield and dropped down a Sitrus Berry for Lycanroc to recover its health. During the match against Nanu's last Pokémon, , Lycanroc seemed to go berserk again, and Ash kept yelling at it to calm down, until Lycanroc unexpectedly tackled Ash, revealing that it was in perfect control of itself and was actually using its red-eyed state as a power boost. After countering Persian's with Lycanroc's , Ash had Lycanroc use , defeating Persian and winning the grand trial for him. Nanu then considered giving Ash a Darkinium Z as a reward, but quickly changed his mind, stating that it wouldn't suit Ash, and instead chose to reward him with a Lycanium Z. In Full Moon and Many Arms!, Nanu was shown there, paying respects to as a part of the Manalo Festival. Acerola was also there, getting him to pray properly when she thought his first prayer was not good enough. Tapu Bulu was nearby, watching Nanu as he prayed. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=豐收遺跡 |zh_cmn=豐收遺跡 / 丰收遗迹 |fi=Yltäkylläisyyden rauniot |fr=Ruines de l'Essor |de=Ruinen des Gedeihens |it=Tempio del Raccolto |ko=결실의 유적 Gyeolsil-ui Yujeok |pl=Ruiny Obfitości |pt_br=Ruínas da Abundância |es=Ruinas de la Cosecha }} Category:Sun and Moon locations Category:Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon locations Category:Ruins de:Ruinen des Gedeihens es:Ruinas de la Cosecha fr:Ruines de l'Essor it:Tempio del Raccolto ja:みのりのいせき zh:豐收遺跡